Zutara Week 2011
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: Hey I decided to participate this year! This year: Mask, History, Social Networking, Secret, Awkward, Legend, and Caught
1. ZW 2011 Day 1: Mask

**A/N: im pretty sure this years prompts are all about Painted Spirit stuff cuz that's wat it sounds like anyway yeah I decided to join in Zutara Week (thanks to MoonlightSpirit for helping me out of that very awkward situation of "what **_**is **_**Zutara Week?" cuz idk before now) anyway Im very proud of this one cuz a lot of ppl r probably gonna do Blue Spirit stuff anyway yeah**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko, Katara, Zutara, Zutara Week, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Brian, Mike, or the prompt ideas. (Try saying that in one breath. I CAN!)

Day 1: Masks

Written: 7/7/2011

Published: 7/25/2011

First there was his innocence. When his mother was still with him and Azula wasn't completely evil yet. Lu Ten was still alive and Iroh had never been happier. Then there was no need for a mask. No need to fake anything.

Then there was his first heartbreak. His cousin and best friend, Lu Ten, died. He was killed fighting for his country. Now he had to step up and be an heir to the throne. Then, not long after, his mother left. Now he had to hide the hurt she left behind. She just left with a single goodbye.

"_Never forget who you are!" _But lately he'd been forgetting just that. With a still grieving Uncle, aggressive, newly promoted Father and psycho sisters with infatuated friends. That was when his first mask appeared. Crowned Prince of the Fire Nation. It hid his pain left from missing mother and dead cousin.

Next came his most painful one. One so painful it left a physical, permanent mark on him. His next mask was the desperate hunter of the Avatar. It hid his hurt from being scarred, his shame and his misery on top of the things from his last mask.

His next mask was a great transition. Though it was very much the same as his last one. Li the tea-server hid all of his past along with his newfound poverty and loneliness.

But there was one moment when all of his masks just disappeared.

"…the Fire Nation killed my mom!" she said, hurt filling her voice.

"That's something we have in common," he said in a barely audible voice.

That hour in the Crystal Catacombs with the waterbender changed him. All of his masks disappeared. He felt like he had nothing to hide from her. She'd been through just as much, if not more than him.

He wasn't proud of his next mask. Back to the Fire Nation, most of the hurt from his past had gone, but it was still there. This mask, Crowned Prince Zuko the Avatar Killer, Mai's boyfriend, Azula's brother, son of Ozai, betrayer of the Avatar and his uncle, it had many names. But it was the same mask. It hid all his other masks along with his confusion, suspicion, guilt, anger at himself, and every other thing he had to hide after Ba Sing Se. No one wanted to hear his troubles, not even Mai. She claimed it was boring.

His next mask would be one of the last in his enlightenment. Firebending teacher to the Avatar, Sifu Hotman (he hated that one the most), Sparky, the Jerkbender, this one also had many names. But it was one that actually relieved his last mask to some degree. No other mask had done that. Even though Katara was sending him death glares, he still felt a slight similarity to the Crystal Catacombs.

The next few masks flew by quickly. Student of Ran and Shaw, Sokka's partner in breaking into the Boiling Rock, Katara's informant on her mother's killer, and tourist on Ember Island.

Watching "The Boy in the Iceberg" made himself go through all of his masks and realize that he was ashamed of most of them. Even though Toph told him he shouldn't be, he couldn't help himself.

Finally he had one more mask. Firelord Zuko was the mask he wanted to have. Unlike most of his other masks, however, it didn't hide his hurt. It was more like a hat or a headpiece. It openly showed his emotions, because now he had people to share it with.

These were the masks he wore.

But at the moment he had a feeling he was going to have to add a few more to his collection. Husband to a certain waterbender that could make his masks disappear, father to some beautiful blue eyed babies and uncle of fan/boomerang kids (yikes).

But at the moment, he didn't care. He just lived into today's mask and hoped tomorrow's would be better.

**A/N: again quite proud of this one I got the inspiration from my Small Group leader since around March/April we talked about "hats we wear" that was basically what we consider our identity and that we have different "hats" for different situations I just adapted it to masks so I have to thank her for that 'til tomorrow my reviewing slaves**


	2. ZW 2011 Day 2: History

**A/N: ok so my first idea for History SUCKED! So I had to rewrite it that's y this one was written yesterday and the rest were almost two weeks before anyway im not sure how I feel about this one but its better than my first idea**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko, Katara or the History Channel

Day 2: History

Written: 7/25/11

Published: 7/26/11

"You're behind in History," his teacher said. "If you don't pass your finals, you'll have to repeat this year."

Zuko knew that if he repeated this year, he wouldn't get into college. Bye bye future. Hello full time at Iroh's Coffee Shop. There was only one option: get a tutor.

He was assigned some Sophomore named Katara. He'd seen her around, she was kinda pretty. She hung out with Aang, the Cross Country star and Toph, the tough girl who frequently beat the wrestling team at arm wrestling.

They met in the library the first time.

"I heard you're getting behind," said Katara.

Zuko nodded. "I _need _to pass my finals or I will have to repeat this year and then won't get into college."

"Well, I'll work with you however much I can."

Katara's teaching method didn't include mindlessly memorizing names and dates. She showed him documentaries from the History Channel and they visited the museum (They used to go to the museum every year in elementary school, but there's a big difference between going to the museum with your school and going by yourself on your own time.) Zuko actually figured out he found the Colonial American period interesting, how their country was founded and shaped was cool when it had funny facts behind it.

He also found that he enjoyed spending time with Katara. She was smart and knew how to do things right the first time. A week before his final he asked her out on a real date.

"I'll tell you what," she said. "If you get at least an 80 on your final, I'll go out on a date with you."

Armed with determination and facts, Zuko walked into his final a week later. The results came back shortly after.

Agni, Zuko: 93, A-.

Now that was fun and exciting, but Katara never went back on her word. She and Zuko went on a real date that Saturday.

**A/N: short but there ok? I got this idea from my friends Mary and Kallan who were gonna participate in Zutara week this year through deviantART cosplay pictures but figured out the prompts on too short of notice so they'll be doing it next year, they wanted to have the Zuko and Katara models sitting in a history classroom holding hands but (like I said) they were on too short of notice tho they did well considering they had three days to come up with ideas, costumes and set ups (Mary doesn't have a deviantART account so those pictures will be posted on my account next year) until tomorrow **


	3. ZW 2011 Day 3: Social Networking

**A/N: this is probably my most random one yet but its one for day 3 anyway its got randomness galore be sure to read the A/N at the end**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko, Katara, Facebook, The Potter Puppet Pals or Steak 'n Shake

Day 3: Social Networking

Written: 7/7/11

Published: 7/27/11

It started out as a simple chat on Facebook.

4:19 pm

Katara: Hey

Zuko: Yo

Katara: What's up?

Zuko: nm u?

4:20

Katara: nm Jet and I broke up

Zuko:…

Zuko: didn't u say "nm"?

Katara: ZUKO! I just broke up with my three year bf and all u can ask is if its "nm"?

4:21

Zuko: yeah pretty much

Katara is offline. All you're messages will be sent to her inbox.

Zuko: WELL FINE THEN JUST LEAVE! BE THAT WAY!

4:22

Zuko: Look I'm sorry Katara

4:23

Zuko: I miss that we don't hang out anymore

4:25

Zuko: I miss you

Zuko:…

4:26

Zuko: rwoooo o ooerogo o oer533o5fbo o0409n o

Zuko: there got that out of my system

4:27

Zuko: blah

4:28

Zuko: blah

4:37

Zuko: YOURE MOTHER IS A (*$$())**$)$*)( ING &&&(((((&%(*&*(*()(& LORAN IPSOM (*%*())(* $%)()$()(**$)$0 ADMITTEM VENIOM $()($)$( $) TRRRAGULA (($$$*$)* HIPPOPATAMOUS $)$$$))( REPUBLICAN ))** ING DANIEL RADCLIFF $$)$$$)($)($)( WITH A BUCKET OF %$()$)$)($ IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ))(() SOUP $$$$$)*( WITH A BUCKET OF ()$$$()$)($ MICKEY MOUSE )$$($$$*&)( AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE (())*$(*($$$) MAGICAL ($)($$$$$)($ ALAKAZAM!

4:39

Katara is online.

Katara: WTFUDGE ZUKO?

Zuko: it's a Potter Puppet Pals thing

Katara: omg

Zuko: its funny watch it /E^RFKLELJERJFJ&LLFDSL/potterpuppetpals/FOIEJOJJLWOI/wizardswears/ASLDSAD:DSA: (A/N: made up this particular link so don't try it)

4:45

Zuko: did u watch it?

Katara:…omg Neville is a potato?

Zuko: actually hes a butternut squash u should watch Snape's Diary and The Mysterious Ticking Noise tho I think ull find Ron's Disease to be quite…interesting

5:15

Katara: after I watched Ron's Disease I was like open mouthed :O!

Zuko: I KNOW ME TOO! WHO SAW THAT COMING!

Katara: not me I watched Snape's Diary (sooo sad!) and Trouble at Hogwarts (wow)

Zuko: youre hooked arent u?

Katara: yeah pretty much

5:17

Zuko: sooooo

Katara: didn't you say u missed me about an hour ago

Zuko:…

Zuko: I guess I did

Katara: Sooooooooooooooo

Zuko: soooo what?

Katara: We talk all the time why do u miss me?

Zuko: cuz Jet was always sucking ur face

Katara:…oh sorry about that

Zuko: its all good

Katara: so wats up?

Zuko: not much just avoiding Azula and her pmsing ways

Katara: cool Sokkas chomping on bacon

Zuko:…the usual

Katara: yeah im just glad he hasn't talked to it

Zuko: HE TALKS TO HIS MEAT?Katara: yep he tells it how much ppl don't appreciate and how much he loves it I got a vid on my phone ill show u

Zuko:…wow hes weird in a weird way

Katara: WE RE ALL WEIRD IN OUR OWN WEIRD WAY! Katara: Sorry random high moment

Zuko: niceee

Katara: :-P

Zuko: (^^^) (A/N: that makes a shark on FB) ha ate it!

Katara: JERK! :-(

Zuko: whatever!

5:32

Zuko: can I ask u something?

Katara: sure

Zuko: y did u got out with Jet in the first place?

Katara: …I guess his suave ways got to me or something

5:33

Zuko:…I can be suave

Katara: O.O OMG BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zuko: wats so funny?

Katara: u suave? Yeah no

Zuko: I CAN! Look at all those girls who think my voice is perfect to whisper naughty things in the dark

Katara: that's sex appeal not suaveness

Zuko:…still im pretty sexy

Katara:…wow

Zuko: well then shows how much u knw

Katara: ive dated Aang Jet Haru and Teo Zuko I knw wat makes guys tick kk?

Zuko: yeah but u don't knw wat makes me tick

5:36

Katara: r u flirting with me over fb?

Zuko:…maybe…maybe not

Katara: YOU TOTALLY R!

Zuko: ok soooo u wanna hang out sometime?

Katara: sure y not? At least Sokka wont sharpen his "boomerang" while giving u the "do-not-even-think-about-getting-into-my-sisters-pants" talk

Zuko: yeah he trusts me

Katara: sooo are we like dating?

Zuko: uh, yeah I guess

Katara: cool

Zuko: u wanna come to Steak 'n Shake with me?

Katara: Sure ill get ready

Zuko: ill b there at 6

Katara: Bye

Zuko: bye

Like I said, it just started out as a simple conversation on Facebook. It started out as "hey", then went to past boyfriends and Harry Potter spoofs on YouTube. And in the end, I kinda sorta got a boyfriend.

**A/N: this was totally random but it was my ideas and if ur wondering its Kataras POV at the end (if u didn't knw that ur a few plums short of a fruit pie now arent u) and the Potter Puppet Pals stuff was just random since after Katara went offline I figured he might as well do random stuff cuz that's wat me and my friends do when we re chatting on fb u guys need to watch them theyre hilarious! and to FILL IN A MAJOR PLOT HOLE: Katara and Zuko have had crushes on each other for a while but they just didn't knw wat to do kk?**


	4. ZW 2011 Day 4: Secret

**A/N: this one is a lot like chapter 8 from "Sincere" by Sunbattle but I tried to make it my own so I basically stole the idea but im giving them fully cred for the idea kk?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko, Katara, Toph or "Sincere".

Day 4: Secret

Written: 7/7/11

Published: 7/28/11

Katara sighed. "What am I gonna tell him?" she asked herself.

"Tell him what?" asked her husband, Zuko, of a year. He kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly.

"Hello _Firelord_," she said smugly.

He groaned. "For the millionth time 'Tara, it's Zuko. Z-U-K-O. Ok? I hate being called 'Firelord' by my wife."

"How 'bout Zuzu?"

He sighed. "That will do in private. Only in private."

"Ok then."

"So what were you saying? Tell who what?"

"Tell…Sokka that I…need more….letters sent since I miss him so much," said Katara.

"Just ask, he's your brother and he loves you."

"Yeah, like you're sister loves you."

"Hey, that was low. Besides, I do love her to some degree, that's why I haven't executed her. I feel sorry for her."

"Fine I'll ask Sokka to write to me more."

"You could always visit him you know? I wouldn't mind a month with you gone." He started kissing her neck. "As long as you love me enough to last a month."

Katara moaned, but quickly pulled away, not feeling very intimate at the moment.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko as she took a few steps back. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm just not feeling very…touchy feely today."

"Oh ok, well I'd better get back to work. Can I hug and kiss you goodbye?"

She nodded and he did just that.

After he left, she went back to her musings. _What am I going to tell him? _she thought. _How am I going to tell him? Will he think I disgust him?_

"What's going on Sugar Queen?" asked Toph as she sat next to Katara by the turtle-duck pond. "You seem flustered."

Katara sighed. She knew there was no use lying to Toph. "I'm facing a very difficult decision right now. One that I can't hide forever and it will change my whole life."

"Like, Zuko in the Crystal Catacombs or Aang deciding whether or not to kill Ozai?"

"More like 'will this hurt my husbands feelings?'."

"What is it?"

Katara bit her lip.

"Come on Sweetness. I won't tell ol' Sparky."

"Toph…I'm…-"

"Come on."

"Toph, I'm pregnant."

Toph looked at her with sightless eyes. "I knew something was off about you lately. You've been weighing a little more and you're a little weaker."

"Well thank you so much!"

"And I see you're mood swings have started," mumbled Toph. "Is Zuko the-?"

"OF COURSE ZUKO IS, DO YOU THINK I'M CHEATING ON MY HUSBAND THAT ALSO HAPPENS TO BE THE FIRELORD?"

"Calm down Sugar Queen, I only meant, did you get, like, raped or something."

Katara calmed down a little. "No, I've only…slept with Zuko."

"Ok, well this is how you tell him."

"How?"

"You just do it."

Katara was silent for a moment. "That's easier said than done."

"Yeah, but you can't hide it forever. Eventually its gonna show and you know it."

"You're right. I can do this."

"You go Sweetness."

Katara got up on her feet and walked to Zuko's study. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Zuko.

"Zuzu, it's me," said Katara. She looked in to find him with the Steward of the Fire Palace. He seemed to be feeling quite awkward seeing his two superiors together when Katara had obviously called him a private name.

"'Tara," said Zuko. He got up and crossed the room. He kissed the tip of her nose and held her shoulders. "You looked scared? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just, I need to tell you something. Something important. Alone." She looked pointedly at the Steward, who let himself out.

"What is it?" asked Zuko. He pulled her into his lap while he sat on the desk.

"Well, Zuko I- I have to tell you something."

"Ok."

"Something important."

"You've said that already."

"I know, I just… You might hate me for it."

"I could never hate you 'Tara."

"Even if I cheated on you?"

Zuko's grip tightened. "Did you?" He scowled.

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that. It's much more, well, happier in a way."

"Then why do you think I'll hate you for it?"

"'Cause you might not think you're…we…are ready for it…yet."

"'Tara stop beating around the bush and just tell me, ok? I promise right now I won't be angry, I won't do anything you don't want me to?"

"Well…Zuko…I'm-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…"

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant." She held her breath. When Zuko didn't say anything at first, she let a breath out. "I knew you'd hate me!" She jumped up and tried to run from the room. But Zuko grabbed her arms.

"Katara, no. No, no, no, this is great. Really great. I was just thinking about telling you yesterday that we should start a family."

"Stop lying, I'll just get rid of it."

"Don't you dare!" He looked her right in the eye. "I love you as well as any child of mine, even if it's mentally challenged, as long as it's your's and mine. It's great. It's perfect. And you're not getting rid of it." She looked at the floor, crying a little. He kissed her tears away. "You're gonna be a great mom. And in order to be a good Firelord I must produce an heir and…this is perfect." He kissed her forehead.

"Zuko, for what it's worth you're gonna be a great dad," she said.

He chuckled. "I certainly hope so Katara. I certainly hope so."

**A/N: im so horrible with scenes like this since ive never been pregnant and ive never known how women tell guys their pregnant with their child so I just draw from my imagination and this was EXTREMELY CHEESY but if uve read my earlier work u knw that im a sucker for cheesy stuff**


	5. ZW 2011 Day 5: Awkward

**A/N: I guess the last one could've been "Awkward" but this was my original idea for today its modern AU but has nothing to do with "Social Network" or "History" kk?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko, Katara, Hakoda just the Steam Baby.

Day 5: Awkward

Written: 7/7/11

Published: 7/29/11

It all started when I first met her dad.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Zuko Agni. Zuko, this is my dad, Hakoda," she had said.

"Pleased to meet you sir," I said and held out his hand to shake. After dating lessons from Iroh, dating Jin, Song and Mai, I finally had the "meeting the dad thing" down.

"Likewise. But I should tell you it's _Police Chief _Hakoda," her dad said as he shook my hand firmly.

I swallowed. Mai's dad had been running for Governor (about as bad), Jin's dad owned a coffee shop (ok, but she'd had two older brothers), and Song's dad had died (sad, but a blessing in disguise for me).

"Alright, I'll go help Gran-Gran with dinner and you two can bond," said Katara.

Through my eyes, I pleaded with her to not leave me alone with her father, but I had yet to teach Katara the "save me! SOS!" look. I sighed and we sat on the couch. He turned on the TV so there was at least something to take our minds off each other. It was on a football game.

"So, Zuko," said Ha-, I'm sorry, _Chief _Hakoda. "You play any sports?"

"Uh, is Northern Shaolin Kung-Fu considered a sport?" I asked.

He nodded, but looked like he was thinking more along the lines of football or hockey or some other more traditional sports than gone into the technically, more complicated valley of what was a sport and what wasn't.

"So you know how to defend yourself?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Dinner's ready!" called Katara. We both practically flew off the couch and bolted to the kitchen.

Then it went to when Katara and I had our first fight. I knocked on the door and he answered.

He saw that I had flowers. I felt pretty stupid. "Katara, uh, told me what happened," he said.

"She did?" I asked, amazed she opened up to her dad like that.

"Well…Sokka heard her telling Suki and well…yeah."

"Um, cool, that's saves me the trouble of explaining, can I come in?"

"Uh, sure." I came in and sat on the couch like we did when Katara introduced us. "Katara's mom and I fought a few times."

"Great, can you…well, give me some tips on how to….well get her back? My uncle just goes on about balance and tea strainers."

"Well…um…" I could tell he was more awkward than I was. "I would…well…sing out of Kya's window."

"You sing?" I blurted out, before I stop myself.

The Chief turned red. "Well, no, actually, I can't. But I loved Kya and…yeah."

"Oh…kay."

We sat there in awkward silence.

"Well, I'd better try to go talk to Katara," I said.

"You do that," he said.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't stay up there too long."

"Yes sir."

Well, Katara and I got back together. And after a few years of dating (and awkward dinners and such with her father), I finally decided to ask her to marry me, but…in order to do that I had to ask her father's permission. Sokka too, but I wasn't as worried about that since Sokka and I had gotten "tight" (as he called it) since I started dating Katara. He even started calling me, him and Aang "The Three Musketeers" I told him that I would move out of the country and change my name if he called us that. So he just stuck with "the Guys" which isn't _as_ bad.

So I got the ring. Now I just needed to ask her dad.

I knocked on the door and Sokka opened up. He had a piece of bacon sticking out of his mouth.

"Yo, Zu!" he said. "What's crackalacking? Katara's not here."

"I know. I need to ask you something."

"Sure come on in."

I came in and pulled out the ring. Sokka instantly paled.

"Zuko, I'll support you if 'you're on the other team' but-"

"No! It's for Katara."

"Oh then! Phew! That's great you have my blessing."

"Really?" That was almost _too _easy.

"'Course! If you marry my lil' sis, I'll finally have the big brother I've always wanted!" The thought of being Sokka's "perfect brother" scared me. He bounced up the stairs and I shoved the ring box back in my pocket.

I walked into the kitchen where the Chief was drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up and saw me, then immediately put everything down. This was where things would get difficult.

"Katara's not here," he said bluntly.

"I know, I need to talk to you."

He paled. "Uh, sure, son, what is it?"

"Funny you should call me son 'cause…" I pulled out the ring. "I wanna marry Katara, but I need you're permission, sir."

Hakoda, if possible, paled a little more. "Um, sure, son."

"Really?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Welcome to the family," he said, but he looked nervous.

"Thank you so much sir."

So I left and Katara said yes. Whoopee! Anyway come wedding day, then wedding reception, Hakoda stood up to give a speech about his little girl and her new husband.

"Hello everyone, you may know me as Katara's father, and I'm very glad Katara has finally gotten married. I always knew she'd marry someone special. And Zuko is pretty special." Wow, you could practically cut the awkward in the air with a knife. "Honestly I think Zuko's gonna be a great son-in-law and I hope to grow closer to him." He practically leapt off the stage.

"Very nice of you're father," I whispered in Katara's ear.

She laughed. "He's tried his best. He doesn't know how to react to most things. He's been playing both mother and father since mom died. Gran-Gran plays nanny and all the other jobs. So he's torn on how he should react to normal things."

"That explains a lot, why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?"

"I thought you knew."

"'Tara, I'm not _that _much of a genius."

She giggled.

About a year later Katara and I had our fist child, a healthy, strapping boy with deep blue eyes, dark skin and brown hair. I held the little boy in my arms. Then his grandfather came up.

"Uh, congratulations Zuko," he said.

"Thanks, uh, Chief," I said. "You wanna hold you're grandchild?"

He nodded and handed him the little bundle.

"H- hey little guy," he said. "What's his name?"

I smirked. "Hakoda."

He looked up at me, surprised. "R- really?"

I nodded. "I couldn't ask for a better father-in-law, sir."

"It's dad, son," he said.

Suddenly I figured all the awkwardness was going to come to an end.

**A/N: I liked that one a lot its cool!**


	6. ZW 2011 Day 6: Legend

**A/N: this one was kind of tricky for me but I got it!…I think **

Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, or "The Sandlot".

Day 6: Legend

Written: 7/8/11

Published: 7/30/11

100 years after Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai, a young waterbender in the North Pole called her younger siblings around the fire and began to tell them a story.

"You may all know the rumor that there was a war 100 years ago, that lasted a century, but do you know the full story?" she asked.

"Ummi, you told this to us two weeks ago," said her younger brother.

"Well that's how it starts Kuruk. Anyway, 100 years ago, the Fire Nation were viciously attacking the Earth Kingdom. The Air Nomads had almost been wiped out and the Water Tribes were helpless. All hope was lost. But then, the Avatar with two Water Tribe companions, a young earthbender, the Prince of the Fire Nation and many other friends, helped end it and a new era of love and kindness fell on the world. The Avatar was in love with one of his Water Tribe companions. But she did not love him."

"Why not?" asked her younger brother.

Ummi thought a moment. "It's not clear why. Anyway, she loved another, but it was forbidden. Like Oma and Shu, they met secretly away from the prying eyes of the man's family and the woman's betrothed. But one day, the Avatar caught them together. He went in a rage and went into the Avatar State, wiping most of the land flat. Because the woman's lover was the Fire Prince, now the Firelord. The woman sent him away, telling him she'd talk to her betrothed. The Avatar did not understand why she would love _him_, but not himself. He took her away to the Southern Air Temple, far away from the woman's true love."

"Oh no," said her younger sister.

"But the Avatar saw how unhappy she was. She barely spoke to him and was sad all the time. She hated being out in the sunlight because it reminded her too much of her love. He loved her very much and could not bare to see her so unhappy. So he let her go and she went back to her lover and became his Firelady."

"But the Avatar was left to be sad."

Ummi shook her head. "No, he found love in the young earthbending master he traveled with. But that is a story for another day. Now off to bed."

The children groaned and ambled off. All except the youngest who sat in her older sister's lap.

"Ummi, what is that story called?" the little girl asked.

"The Legend of Katara and Zuko," said Ummi.

"Legend? I thought it was a story."

"It is a story, but it will last through the ages. Stories are forgotten, lost. Legends never die. Maybe one day, you'll be a legend. Now go off to bed."

The little girl ambled off thinking _I could be a legend. _

**A/N: this was inspired by the quote "Heroes get remembered; legends never die." from "The Sandlot" and that's y its in the disclaimer**


	7. ZW 2011 Day 7: Caught

**A/N: I didn't knw wat to really do for this one but then I was like WTHeck y not do the classic Zuko-captures-Katara-for-bait-and-with-a-little-help-from-Unle-Iroh-they-fall-in-love ive never done a fic like that and ive been wanting to so here it is**

Disclaimer: eh, we've being doing this for seven days now. YOU GET IT!

Day 7: Caught

Written: 7/9-10/11

Published: 7/31/11

She had been so careful. So how had this happened? Here she was in a cell at the bottom of Zuko's ship. She tried to remember. She faintly remembered going to get firewood, but then someone had grabbed her and covered her mouth with something soft. She smelled something strange, and then passed out.

She heard someone coming down the passageway. She saw one of the men on the ship. He smelled like alcohol. He opened the door and in one swift movement had her pinned to the wall. She screamed her lungs out as he began opening her robe.

Zuko came storming in and pulled the man off her. He order two guards behind him to have the man beaten then kept in a cell until he said otherwise.

"Come peasant," he said to her. She stood up and followed him. She hugged herself tightly as they walked.

They came to a door and he gestured for her to go inside ahead of him. She did and he locked the door behind her. It was a bedroom. It had a meditation table with unlit candles, a bed, mats and Fire Nation symbols all hung on the walls. There were desks and a few other pieces of furniture scattered around. She was unsure of where to sit. She settled for the bed.

A few minutes later, a few guards came in, Katara shrank into the shadows. Zuko followed them, so she came out a little bit. They set a cot down, bowed to the prince and left.

"You will sleep there," he pointed to the cot.

"Why not the bed?" she asked.

His scowled deepened. "I will sleep there."

She immediately started panicking. "T- this is your room?"

He nodded. "It's the only one with a lock besides my Uncle's. Unless you wanna sleep with him."

She shook her head.

He noticed her scared behavior. "I won't do anything to you. Hence the cot. I'm trying to restore my honor, not destroy it by bedding some child peasant!"

"Oh so I'm not good enough?"

"No."

"Why not? Because I'm a peasant?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No! I'm just wondering. It's not like you're living the highlife here."

He glared at her. "I refuse to speak to common peasants like you."

"Well too bad, 'cause I'm talking to you!"

"Well I won't answer!"

"Then what are you doing right now!"

"I- just- ARGH!" He blew black smoke from his nose at the ceiling. Then he stormed to the door. "I'll bring you dinner later!"

"No need, you probably poisoned it!"

"I won't poison you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I need you alive for the Avatar." He promptly slammed the door. Katara buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

For the next few days, they barely spoke to each other. He would leave before she woke up, and usually be back after she fell asleep. A fat man named Iroh who insisted on her calling him "Uncle" brought her meals.

He was also Zuko's uncle. Katara wondered how this jolly old man was related to the passive and sadistic Zuko. He would bring her tea and taught her how to play pai sho. One day Zuko came in while they were playing and threw a fit. He went on about how Katara or "the Water Tribe prisoner", as he called her, was not a guest, she was a prisoner. She was just in his room because he didn't want his men abusing her sexually.

One night, she fell asleep shivering under the thin blanket, but when she woke up, there was another one on her. She looked at Zuko's to see that his had a new one sitting folded on his bed.

That morning, when Uncle Iroh came in with her breakfast, Katara dared to ask the unspeakable.

"Uncle, how did Zuko get his scar?" she asked.

Iroh looked down. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I think it would be better if you asked him yourself."

"He'll just yell in my face."

"But he'll know you care enough to ask."

She pondered these words.

That night she couldn't sleep and was up late enough to hear Zuko come in. She sat up and looked at him.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I was already awake."

He nodded and lay down on the bed. He pulled the blankets over him. That reminded Katara.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"You gave me your blanket last night."

"I- I guess I did. I don't need it, I'm a firebender. We're warmer."

"Then why did you get another blanket?"

She could practically feel him blush without looking at him. "I- I- just in case. You can't be too careful since we're going farther and farther north."

There was a small silence.

"Why do you want Aang so much?" asked Katara.

"The Avatar's name is 'Aang'?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"I guess it didn't really matter before."

More silence.

"My name's Katara."

"I know _that_."

"You don't act like it, you call me 'water wench' and 'Water Tribe Prisoner' or just 'prisoner'."

"Oh yeah." He didn't apologize. Another moment of silence.

"I need to restore my honor," said Zuko.

"What?" asked Katara.

"You asked why I needed the Av- Aang. I need to restore my honor."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I mean why does it matter so much?"

"I'm dishonored! Isn't that reason enough?"

Katara shrugged. "I guess. But you seem to have your own honor."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! Don't deny it." She turned on her side and looked at him. He turned and looked back.

"How? What honor do I have?"

Katara shrugged. "You didn't try to abuse me like that other guard."

He thought a moment. "That's beneath me."

"That's honor."

"I have no honor until my father returns it to me."

She lay back on her back. He did too.

"Then I guess I have no honor," she said.

"What?"

"Well, you would know more about these things than me and, well, my dad never gave me honor in the first place. I've done some stuff that he should be ashamed of, and he hasn't redeemed my honor, so I guess I have none."

"Don't say that…Katara." He choked out my name. "It's probably different in the Water Tribes."

"Not much, we're all people, Zuko."

He thought a moment. "You have a lot of honor Katara. You don't badly hurt people, and even if you do. You try to make sure they don't die from their wounds."

"Means I'm soft."

"It means you value human life. And you take care of your brother and…Aang."

She looked at him. "You have honor too Zuko. Honor is something you make for yourself. Not something people give you."

He looked down and rolled over. I lay down and feel asleep. The next morning, I woke up to find Zuko sitting in the lotus position in front of the meditation table.

Katara tried to get out of bed without disturbing Zuko.

"I thought a lot about what you said," he said, startling her. "About honoring something you make yourself."

"And?"

"I don't know. I feel confused."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never heard it put that way before. It makes sense. My uncle has been trying to teach it to me."

"Good, I'm glad you get it."

"I understand it, I'm just not sure how I feel about it."

"Take your time, no rush here."

He got up and left.

Iroh came in a few minutes later.

"Zuko looked deep in thought, but not exactly angry," he said.

"Yeah, we talked a little last night," said Katara.

"Did he tell you about his scar?"

She shook her head. "Honestly I forgot. We talked mostly about honor though."

Iroh's brow creased in confusion. But it was gone quickly. They had tea and played pai sho.

That night Zuko came back a little earlier.

"Zuko, can I ask you something a little personal?" she asked.

Zuko took off his shirt. "Depends on the question."

She blushed at his bare chest. "Um, how- how did you get your scar?"

He looked at her then looked down. "It's not a memory I like dwelling on."

Katara waited for him to go on. Zuko told her about how his father scarred him over talking out of turn. Katara was nearly in tears by the end.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," she said.

"I don't want your pity," he said passively.

She thought about it for a moment. "How 'bout empathy?"

"What?"

"Will you take my empathy?"

He looked down and nodded.

"Thank you Katara." He did what kind of looked like a smile at her. But he wasn't very good at it from disuse. She smiled at his attempt.

The next morning Zuko asked Katara to come out on deck with him. Just for a few minutes.

"Are you sure that's ok?" she asked.

Zuko gave his excuse for a smile and nodded. They went out on deck and Katara, after a look at Zuko, went to the railing. Some of the guards came forward, but Zuko held up his hand. Katara looked out the ocean. Then when Zuko cleared his throat, telling her plainly that she was there long enough, she took a step back and let him lead her back to the cabin.

The next day Katara came out again. And when she did, it started raining. Zuko tried to tug her back to the cabin, but Katara ran through the rain before he could grab her.

"Catch me!" she called.

Zuko's eyebrow lifted up. He looked around. His uncle nudged him.

"Go on," he said.

Zuko looked up again. Then took off running to grab her. He slipped and Katara laughed at him. He growled and made a grab for her, but she slid easily away from him. The crew stopped and stared to see Zuko _playing _with the prisoner in the rain like the teenager he was supposed to be.

Every time Zuko would close in on Katara, she would slip away. It was getting tiresome. Finally he tried a different approach. He came at her from the front, as she was always looking behind her shoulder to see if he was still there. He ran in front of her. When she looked forward, she screeched and tried to stop from running into him. She slipped on the wet ground and sent them both sprawling. Katara was on top of Zuko. They looked at each other and began laughing.

Zuko didn't know what made him do it, but he leaned up and brushed his lips against hers. She immediately stopped laughing and looked at him, blushing bright red. Zuko began to panic, but all rational thought left his mind when she kissed him back.

Iroh watched them with a smile.

Later, Zuko and Katara went back into his room. Katara slipped into the bed next to Zuko and he held her tight.

The next morning, Zuko woke up early and detached himself from Katara. He made his way up to the base, a smile on his face for the first time. Iroh gave him a knowing look as he walked past him. Zuko blushed red and put back on his signature scowl.

He reached the base and saw Lieutenant Jee standing there along with his navigator.

"Ah Prince Zuko," said Lieutenant Jee. "We have confirmed a sighting of the Avatar at the next port, sir."

Zuko immediately looked down.

"What is our course sir?" asked the helmsman.

Zuko moved to the window and looked out. He had a decision to make. Not an easy one either. If he captured the Avatar, Katara would hate him and Agni knows what could've happened. If he let him go free, he might lose his chance. Though there was a third option.

"Set a course for the next port," he said. He headed to the deck and looked out.

"Prince Zuko!" said Iroh. "You must think these things through. Miss Katara-"

"I've made my decision Uncle!" said Zuko. "Katara will agree with me I'm sure."

Iroh shook his head and headed back to his room. This would not go over well.

They reached the port a few hours later. Zuko had the gangplank lowered. He brought Katara out.

"She and I will go alone," he announced to the crew.

"What's going on Zuko?" asked Katara.

"I'm setting things right."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked through the port. Finally he found what he was looking for. Aang and Sokka looked at him. Katara had a look of deep betrayal on her face, but Zuko kept his mask. Aang scowled and raised his staff.

"Let her go!" he said.

Zuko dropped his arm, he bowed Fire Nation style to the Avatar, and then to Katara. Then he walked away.

"Katara!" called Sokka. He ran up and hugged her.

Aang followed. "I can't believe that worked!" he said as he hugged Katara to.

"Neither did I," said Katara.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Sokka. "Zuko will be back."

"I have a feeling he won't, at least not right now. But we should move on," said Katara.

Back at the ship, Zuko walked up the gangplank, alone. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"Sir, what's our plan of attack?" asked Lieutenant Jee.

"There is no plan. The Avatar got away with the prisoner. Tell the helmsman to resume our course north," said Zuko. "And send someone to take the cot out of my room, there's no need for it now."

It was all done. Zuko stood at the bow, looking out at the waters. Iroh walked up to him.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko," said Iroh. "You are taking the Avatar's escape so well."

Zuko was silent.

"I'm also surprised that Miss Katara got away with the Avatar, and yet you are plainly not hurt in anyway."

Zuko was still silent.

"It's ok to miss-"

"I don't want to talk about it Uncle!" shouted Zuko. He stormed back to his room.

That night, Zuko lay on his bed. Katara's sweet sent was all over his sheets. It both soothed and made him sad. He turned over, feeling a remarkable lack of warmth.

Little did he know that the last waterbender in all of the South Pole was also feeling cold that night.

**A/N:…this didn't end at all like I wanted it to…I was gonna have Zuko join them…but I guess it just didn't work out that way this is probably one of my longest drabbles Its like 9 pages long on Word it may seem likes its going fast but I figured that u guys would be too lazy to read a very long one plus I didn't have much inspiration and actually when Zuko let Katara go that was OOC since Zuko doesn't think too far ahead but I needed to end it REVIEW!**


End file.
